lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Remund Boix
Remund Boix is the son of making him a member of House Boix. Remund Boix would be born within the city of Hebnon within the Kingdom of Weerhousen and during his early life he would like many of the town come to grow up around the whims of the Necrarch Vampires that dominated the town, and during his childhood he watch major changes happen as his mother being taken in as a blood donor for the Vampires, his father became a soldier in the Necrarch army which led to the family rising further and through his loyalty to the Necrach vampires they were made nobles becoming House Boix. Remund would flee Hebnon following the murder of his sister by a Vampire and with his father siding with the Vampires he left Hebnon fleeing eastward where he eventually found himself in Windhelm where he became friends with Busara a Frankish gangster. Remund Boix would be named the Mentor of Bravenholdt and it was there where alongside his best friend Busara they would run the second largest holding of the Order of the Raven and also become close friends with Ezio Ederiz. Remund Boix would be within the walls of Bravenholdt when Sayden Ah-Salemi launched the Coup of Ravenholdt and it was here where he was met by Sayden of whom didn't even attempt to convinse him instead used the Apple of Eden on him turning him into a loyal soldier for the rebels without a sword being raised. History Early History Remund Boix would be born within the city of Hebnon within the Kingdom of Weerhousen and during his early life he would like many of the town come to grow up around the whims of the Necrarch Vampires that dominated the town, and during his childhood he watch major changes happen as his mother being taken in as a blood donor for the Vampires, his father became a soldier in the Necrarch army which led to the family rising further and through his loyalty to the Necrach vampires they were made nobles becoming House Boix. New Worlds Remund would flee Hebnon following the murder of his sister by a Vampire and with his father siding with the Vampires he left Hebnon fleeing eastward where he eventually found himself in Windhelm where he became friends with Busara a Frankish gangster. Mentor of Bravenholdt Remund Boix would be named the Mentor of Bravenholdt and it was there where alongside his best friend Busara they would run the second largest holding of the Order of the Raven and also become close friends with Ezio Ederiz. Coup of Ravenholdt Main Article : Coup of Ravenholdt Remund Boix would be within the walls of Bravenholdt when Sayden Ah-Salemi launched the Coup of Ravenholdt and it was here where he was met by Sayden of whom didn't even attempt to convinse him instead used the Apple of Eden on him turning him into a loyal soldier for the rebels without a sword being raised. Family Members Relationships Mature Ezio.jpg|Ezio Ederiz - Friend/Enemy|link=Ezio Ederiz Category:House Boix Category:People Category:People of Weerhousen Category:Human Category:Frank Category:Assassin Category:Member of Ravenholdt